Over His Head
by hcsp1
Summary: After seeing "Inside Out" with his friends, Felix begins to wonder if humans are actually controlled by emotions inside their heads. Little does he know that him thinking that causes a huge problem to his own emotions. One that they have to fix in order to save him. Contains OC versions of the five emotions. Rated T for very minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, wow. Finally getting to uploading this story.**

 **This idea was in my head literally right after I watched "Inside Out". That was almost two months ago, and during those two months I worked hard, almost causing my brain to explode, in order to turn this crazy idea of what will happen if a human becomes aware of his emotions, into a story.**

 **All of the characters in this story are either OC's, or OC versions of the emotions from the movie; just thought I'll point it out.**

 **Hope you will enjoy this first chapter! Feedback will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Friday night is, without a doubt, everyone's favorite time to hang out with their friends or families. Some of the activities people like to do at this time of the week include going out to a club and party until the sun rise, meet up with a few friends at someone's home for either a group chat or a few rounds of video game matches, and even going to the local movie theater in order to see one of the movies that are currently playing.

The latter of the mentioned hangouts was what a group of three people in their late teens choose to do that weekend. The group was consisted of two guys and one girl; all of them were slightly chubby, though one of the guys was slimmer than the other two. The two guys had black hair, but one had a simpler and smoother hair-style while the other, thinner one had shaggy hair while the girl had smooth brown hair which reached her shoulders.

All three of them wore shirts which made it clear to the observers that they were all movie lovers, especially animated ones. The guy with the shaggy hair wore a custom shirt a friend of his from college made for him, featuring various animated characters like Simba from "The Lion King", Woody and Buzz from the "Toy Story" franchise and Hiccup and Toothless from the "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise.

The other guy was wearing a white shirt with a Mickey Mouse silhouette which also featured a text saying "Disney Magic". The girl was wearing a shirt featuring Princess Merida from the movie "Brave", aiming an arrow, while above her the film's slogan " _If you had the chance to change your fate; would you?_ " was written.

The three friends were just walking out of the movie theater after watching Pixar's latest movie, "Inside Out". The group was waiting for this movie ever since it was announced and they were really happy it matched their expectations, and even surpassed them.

"It's great to have Pixar back!" The guy with the shaggy hair, named Felix, exclaimed happily as they walked out the theater doors.

The other guy, John who was Felix's best friend ever since high-school, nodded in agreement. "I think it was one of their best movies, honestly."

The girl, named Sara, was agreeing with the statements while trying to wipe out the tears she had while watching the movie.

"Man, you're still crying?" John asked her.

"Oh, shut up!" Sara mockingly yelled at him, eyes all red. "The ending was SO touching!" She reasoned her crying throughout the movie.

"You were crying since the short before the movie played." Felix pointed out, causing Sara to roll her eyes.

"First of all, that short was beautiful." She proclaimed. "Second of all, you were crying as well, I saw you! You don't have the right to judge!" She pointed at Felix.

"I'm not judging you and I admit that I cried… twice" Felix confirmed. "But you said it was just the ending that touched you, while you were in tears before the movie itself even began." He told her.

"Point of the matter is you're both cry-babies." John told both of them, causing Sara to pout and Felix to laugh.

"Which makes you the heartless prick out of the three of us." He told him back.

As they were laughing and mocking each other, the group started looking for a place to sit down and chat as the night was still young and they weren't tired enough in order to go home yet. While walking around the area near the movie theater, all three of them were talking about the movie they had just watched and shared their favorite moments from it.

"If that bubble gum song isn't nominated for "Best Original Song", I will strangle the Academy." John declared. Though he wasn't really serious about that statement; it didn't stop Felix and Sara to somewhat agree with the joke and roll with it.

"To be honest, I can see this being nominated for "Best Picture"." Felix stated, causing Sara to agree with him.

"It will win "Best Animated Feature" for sure if it gets that nomination." She said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Even if it's not nominated for "Best Picture", it still has a ninety-five percent chance of winning the animated category." Felix pointed out. "I mean, regarding big animated films that came out this year, we have "Spongebob" which wasn't all that great, "Home" which was boring and… that's pretty much it right?"

"Isn't there another Pixar movie coming out though?" John asked and Felix nodded before fully answering.

""The Good Dinosaur"; which we barley know anything about so until that comes out, "Inside Out" for the win!" Felix cheered before realizing something. "Unless the Academy is full with idiots, which is a possibility judging from last year, but who knows?"

"Who cares about them? The movie's still amazing!" Sara interjected.

"That it is!" Felix agreed before he remembered something he wanted to ask. "Say, throughout the movie; were there parts where you thought to yourself "So that's what's going on inside my head in that situation"? Because I had a few of these."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." John answered with an understanding smile. "These guys at Pixar are geniuses, I tell you."

"Like there was any debate on that." Sara supported the statement.

"To tell you the truth, they did such a great job with how this concept works; I wouldn't be surprised if we're actually controlled by tiny emotion creatures that live inside our head." Felix told his two friends.

* * *

Little did Felix know that inside of his own head, an actual group of five emotions, which were a part of him since birth, were watching the conversation and making him react appropriately throughout it. The emotions were consisted of the red Anger which resembled a fire brick, the purple nerve which was Fear, a blue tear like persona which was Sadness, the known yellow star with blue spikey hair representing Joy, and Felix's main emotion, the green Disgust. Despite their different colors, all of the emotions were wearing at least one piece of blue clothing; either it being a simple scarf or their actual outfit.

With the exception of Disgust, all of Felix's emotions were male. It seems kind of wired for a guy to be mainly controlled by the emotion resembling a girl instead of any of the other emotions, but what was set couldn't be changed. For years, Felix's emotions were controlling him just like the emotions control their humans in the movie, and for years this information wasn't supposed to be known for humans.

But it looks like things have taken a different turn with the release of Pixar's latest feature.

Felix's emotions were in shock once they've heard him say he started to think that something like them exists. When a yellow memory suddenly rolled inside the headquarters and was placed alongside the other memories the emotions made during the day, everyone was facing Joy for an explanation.

"What was that supposed to be?" Disgust was the first to demand answers regarding what just happened.

"Are you crazy!? Do you know how dangerous it could be for a human to know about us!?" Anger joined in.

"Calm down!" Joy defended himself. "I just made Felix enjoy the conversation like we agreed on. I didn't intend for him to say something so accurate. I wasn't even aware one of us was thinking it!"

"He knows about us!" Fear started panicking before running back to the control panel and pressing every single button on the console in an attempt to stop this thought from developing any further.

Suddenly, thanks to Fear's involvement in the conversation, Felix's smile disappeared as he thought about what he said more. "Actually, this is kind of creepy to think we could go to shit because of a mess inside our head. I mean, Riley's personality was almost destroyed because of this mishap."

After guiding the conversation away from the subject of the concept of the movie being real or not, a purple memory was created and it soon joined the other memories created that day. "Okay, we stopped this. Great job there, Fear." Disgust complemented before continuing to watch Felix with the other emotions, this time keeping a close eye on what will come out of Felix's mouth and choosing the next emotion more carefully.

* * *

After going through the rest of the conversation, Disgust remembered that Felix had some end-year projects he had to do for his last week of college and had a big finale test he had to study to. Realizing that, she dismissed him from hanging out longer into the night with his friends so that he could go back to his apartment and get some sleep before he'll have to work on these assignments and resume studying for the test.

When Felix came back to his apartment and went to bed, Disgust quickly sent all of the day's memories to the long-term memory, sighing in relief once all the memories were sucked away from the headquarters. "Okay, crisis averted. This memory is now inside of the long-term and the chances of Felix remembering it are slim." Disgust waved her hands sideways in order to emphasis her words.

"I don't want to be a buzz kill," Sadness suddenly said. "but there's still a chance of him remembering it tomorrow and bringing it up. It is a new memory, after all."

"Yes, I'm aware of this Sadness." Disgust sighed as she had to explain what she meant. "But Felix has a lot to think about tomorrow which has nothing to do with the movie. We just need to keep him focused on those things so that he would forget about this entire thought." She explained before assigning every emotion its job for the next day. "Fear, Anger, the morning is yours; make sure Felix is stressed with his projects for school to keep him distracted from the memory. Sadness, try and comfort him by making him think the semester is just about over. Joy, do your thing when it's required, but don't get TOO happy or else we might trigger another dangerous memory. Am I clear on all of that?"

Once Disgust finished her plan for the next day, everyone nodded and accepted what their boss had to say. "Good, now go ahead and rest. I'll stay for dream duty."

"Thanks for going easy on me, Disgust!" Joy told her before he joined the other emotions on their way towards their room.

The main emotion nodded at him at the same moment Felix's dreams started playing on the screen. "Just don't get too carried away or I'll throw you into the memory dump." Disgust replied with a sarcastic tone, causing Joy to giggle nervously.

"Were you joking right now or not?"

"I'm not telling." Disgust smirked to herself after she turned away from Joy, who was actually a bit creeped out by her teasing attitude.

Halfway through her dream duty, Disgust wondered about the memory of Felix starting to question if somethings like them do exist in his mind. She, along with the rest of the emotions, was amazed at how accurate the animation studio got at presenting their job when they watched the movie alongside Felix. In fact, maybe they have done it too well…

No one knew what will happen if a human becomes self-aware of what's going on in his mind, and no one really wishes to find out. But could it be that this new movie made other people question if it's all real? And what will happen if a human does find out about the emotions inside his head?

Disgust shook away the thoughts before continuing to watch Felix's dreams. She had kept him safe and properly functioning for nineteen years and no movie will make her work go to waste. This memory will not be brought up again and she will make sure of that.

* * *

 **Okay, so this was pretty much my two friends and I after we watched the movie. We really had this conversation and I really had this crazy idea that the entire concept of the movie might be real because of how well executed it was. I, of course, was joking when I said it in real life but it did got me to think about this story idea; and that's how we're here now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this simple first chapter and I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the story! Like I said at the beginning, feedback(Any kind of it) is always appreciated, espacially on this one.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter. While the first one was more or less an introduction to the concept, this one will be about presenting the guy who we will be following. I had fun writing this one for reasons I won't say now for the sake of not spoiling anything, and I hope you will enjoy it as well!**

 **Also, for any new readers/to those who are wondering; the reason why all of Felix's emotions are male while Disgust is female is because Felix may have some qualities which are more associated with girls than boys, kind of like how Riley is kind of a tomboy so that may explain why she has two male emotions. Also, Disgust is way too awesome for me to change her gender.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Felix woke up the next day in his small apartment around noon, seeing how he went to sleep at a pretty late hour the previous night. As he was recovering from his sleep, Disgust took charge of his actions right away, making him go through his usual morning routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth. She was also helping him in choosing passable cloths for staying at home, but ones that are still good looking enough if any guests will show up for a surprise visit during the rest of the day.

Being a college student, Felix lived on his own near the school he was studying at. Most of his friends were living pretty far away, in the town he grew up in, and none of them had plans for future studies at the moment, so he decided to rent an apartment for himself while attending college and every once in a while, usually weekends, he would either visit his family and old friends in his old home town, or some of his friends will visit him like John and Sara did the previous night.

By the time Felix was making his coffee, the rest of the emotions were all up and joined Disgust in watching their human's actions. "How's our kid doing this morning?" Joy asked first, still referring to Felix as a kid even though he was almost twenty.

"Everything is going as usual right now." Disgust answered, still watching the screen which served as Felix's eyes.

"Did he say anything about this idea of his?" Fear asked, fearing for the consequences.

"Not yet, and like I said, we are keeping it that way." The leading emotion replied.

Once his coffee was ready, Felix headed towards his work table and opened his laptop in order to check what was new with the world. The news which popped up were nothing special, every event that happened yesterday was the same as the events of the day before that, a fact which kept Disgust in the control panel, making Felix sigh and roll his eyes and respond with a sarcastic remark at how nothing changes and the world is still the same.

Once the adult teen started going through his Facebook and Twitter pages, the other emotions started getting their time to control his thoughts and actions. When a new great trailer for a video game Felix was looking forward to showed up on his news feed, Joy started running the show as he reacted to the cool features and cinematics being shown, resulting in a yellow memory being created.

A status from one of his friends complaining about how something bad happened to him caused Sadness to drive for a little, making Felix feel a bit sad for his friend and thus causing a blue memory to roll in. Fear also made him worry a little for that friend's well-being and leave a comment to try and make that friend feel better, an action which produced a purple memory.

Anger took charge once Felix saw that the character of Merida, which Felix really liked, was going to appear in the TV show "Once Upon a Time", a show Felix wasn't fond of. "Why would they do that!?" Anger called as he punched the control panel, joined by Disgust commenting with an eye-roll and pressing a few buttons on the control panel. These combined actions caused Felix to comment with an annoyed groan at the news. "Well, they screwed up Elsa, why not Merida?" He said to himself while sipping his coffee. That reaction created a combined memory colored in both green and red which caused one of Felix's personality islands, Movie Island, to start working.

After he finished going through his Facebook and Twitter pages, Felix opened up his YouTube sub-box in order to see if any new videos were up for watch. Most of his reactions to the new videos were handled by Joy, as they were funny for the most part.

Once that was all done, Felix got to work on some of the school work he had to do. Like Disgust planned last night; Anger made sure Felix would be annoyed by the fact he pushed these assignments back so much, Fear was constantly reminding him that the projects were due to a very short time thus making him concentrate on the work at hand, and Sadness was making him think about how close he was to finish the semester and be done with it for a while.

While the other emotions worked, Joy and Disgust were watching Felix's personality islands from the headquarters window. They all gave the impression of functioning appropriately, which meant nothing bad was happening because of last night's suspicious memory.

Felix's personality islands were consisted of Film Island, which represented Felix's love for movies; Video Game Island, which represented Felix as a gamer; Sarcasm Island, which made Felix ready with a bunch of quips for any situation; the traditional Family Island and Friendship Island which stood for Felix's relationships with his family and his friends; there was also Dating Island, which was created after Felix's first date back when he was in high-school, though that one wasn't so active right now as Felix wasn't dating anyone; and finally, Imagination Island, as Felix as quite an imaginative guy.

"Looking as good as ever, wouldn't you say?" Joy asked Disgust as they were looking at the islands.

Disgust nodded. "Yeah, they look good. Well, of course they'll be great. We helped in making them after all." She smiled to herself with pride.

Both emotions were talking to each other about how controlling Felix was all those years. While Joy was clearly showing he cared a lot for the young adult he was a part of, Disgust wasn't that quick to show any likeness for the human. It's not that Disgust hated Felix by any means, she was his main emotion after all; but she mostly kept him operating because that was her job and nothing more.

Disgust was there ever since Felix was born, and like any main emotion she was the first one to be created once her person came to be. At first, she had no idea what to do with this baby she was supposed to lead, but as more emotions with different roles in Felix's life were added and the baby started growing up into a kid and later a teen, she realized what her job was and made sure she will do it to the best she could. But that's all that it was for her, a job.

Even though she was the main emotion, and she was treated as that by the other emotions as they followed her every command regarding actions that needed to be taken, and has also the greatest influence on Felix's personality; she was probably the one who cared the least for Felix. While the rest of the emotions were always happy for Felix and proud of him whenever he did something good or accomplished a target he set for himself, Disgust always seemed to take it as a complement for her own work and nothing more.

While the other emotions never really noticed it and nor did they felt the need to ask as they thought it was obvious, because for every part one emotion had to play in Felix's life, not only did Disgust had to fulfill her role of keeping Felix safe from poisoning and socially active, but she had to assign jobs for everyone else regarding the situation they were entering; so it was safe to assume that she did care about her person a lot, right? Joy was always the one curios if Disgust actually liked Felix as a person. She never showed any signs of it and even now when they talked, she praised his personality islands as something of her work and not a part of the human they were leading. But maybe under that snobby characteristic laid a few personal secrets? Joy was never entirely sure, and he also didn't feel the need to ask Disgust about it as long as Felix was healthy and functional.

The rest of the day went as planned as Felix finished his school work and even got some studying for his upcoming finales done. When evening arrived, he got a call from his mother. Felix picked up his phone and answered the call. With Disgust's approval, Joy was in charge of the conversation between Felix and his mother, leading it in a good direction and creating happy memories as mother and son caught up.

"So, how was the movie you saw yesterday?" Felix's mother asked.

With Joy still in charge, Felix answered excitedly. "I freaking loved it! It was brilliantly done!"

As Felix continued to praise "Inside Out", Fear approached Joy. "Hey, Joy? Slow down here, we don't want him to think about us being real again."

Joy took a step back from the console in order to not make Felix remember his thought from last night, thus making Felix stop talking. "Sounds like a very complicated movie." The mother replied to everything Felix told her about the plot of the animated feature.

"It's brilliant, mom. In fact, it totally made me believe there are tiny creatures inside of our heads that control us." Felix told his mother.

At the headquarters, the memory from last night of Felix talking to his friends and bringing his small theory up started playing in front of the emotions as he talked. "Joy, what did you do?" Disgust asked, believing the yellow emotion was to blame for this.

"Nothing! I swear!" Joy argued.

"Then who loaded up that happy memory from the long term!? Me?" Anger asked aggressively as each emotion could only pick a memory he or she created to play and make the person remember it.

The emotions didn't noticed however, that while they were all blaming Joy for what just happened, Felix was continuing to talk on the phone and without their intervention and yellow memories kept on coming in while the memory of the theory still played in front of them. That wasn't an everyday occurrence; Felix needed them in order to properly function, so how come memories were just being created without them doing anything?

"Disgust, I swear I'm not doing anything." Joy quickly said, sure that he wasn't doing anything in order to cause this, and also afraid because he had no idea how this was possible.

When Disgust looked at Joy and saw he was too far away from the panel in order to keep creating memories or do anything in general, a horrifying conclusion came to her head.

"Felix is controlling himself…"

* * *

 **What is this? A person controlling himself? Well, sorry to say but that's all we've got for today. What? We need some kind of suspense...**

 **Anyway, it was fun setting Felix and his emotions up. There was also something really entertaining in writing how the emotions would react to somethings like Facebook posts or trailers. By the way, something I forgot to mention last time; when it comes to Felix's opinions about any kind of entertainment, that's all they are. Just opinions. No insult intended to those who don't agree with them.**

 **That's all for now! Leave a review if you've got something to say and take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Without much delay, here's chapter 3!**

 **Not a lot to say about this one. Just continuing from where the previous chapter left off. Hope you would like this small chapter before the real adventure starts next time.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Disgust's realization surprised the other emotions. How could Felix control himself without any input from them? It never happened before to anyone as far as they were aware. The person's emotions were always in charge of what the person says, how he or she acts once they say it, and everything else; so how come Felix was just now having a conversation all by himself with them no doing anything?

"Disgust, do something!" Fear panicked as more memories were being created without the emotions pressing even one button on the console.

Disgust herself was looking all around the headquarters, trying her best to figure something out in order to stop this catastrophe when suddenly she heard Felix's mother bring mention to something in their conversation. "Sounds like you really liked that movie. Way more than the one with the alien played by Sheldon." Recognizing the movie she was talking about as one which Felix didn't like, Disgust charged at the control panel and started pressing buttons as if she was controling Felix like usual.

"Like there's anything to compare? That movie was such a disappointment." Felix said after a deep sigh and an eye roll, an action which created a green memory, which rolled into headquarters like every other time. Following Disgust's intervention, the yellow memory from last night stopped playing and was sent back to the long-term memory, no longer serving a purpose.

All the emotions sighed with relief at their supposed regained control before Disgust mentioned for the other emotions to get closer in case their input would be required in the conversation. Joy and Disgust were the main emotions who took part in Felix's talk with his mother, which led it to a satisfying ending once Felix hung up.

Following everything that just happened, Sadness approached the leading emotion. "Disgust? Do… do you think Felix doesn't…?"

"We will talk about this once Felix goes to sleep." Disgust cut Sadness's question. "We don't want him to think about it for too long, or else we might lose control again."

With no other major objective for Felix to do during the rest of the day, Joy was granted permission to take charge of the teen as he proceeded to pass the rest of the day doing stuff he likes. None of his friends were online right now as most of them were busy at the end of the weekend which meant he couldn't talk to any of them, so he would usually pass that time of the week by himself. After thinking about what could help him kill the time until the end of the day, Joy thought it was the right time to play a good game.

"This blue hedgehog again!?" Anger commented once he saw what game Joy made Felix pick.

"Hey, every time is a good time for Sonic the Hedgehog." Joy stated in his defense while making Felix put the game disc inside the game console.

"Unless it's that game from 2006 with the princess and…" Sadness started to dwell on one of the games in the franchise mentioned before Disgust cut him.

"Let's not bring mention to this!" Attempting not to throw up as memories of the game Sadness referred to came back to her. "It never actually happened!"

"What she said…" Joy pointed to Disgust before he got in the ready to take control of Felix, who took control of the video game icon.

"You're both living in denial…" Anger muttered.

"Wouldn't it be better to live in denial rather than obsess and feel bad about something that happened so long ago?" Sadness asked, confused by what was the best option for the situation.

"Sadness brought up a good question," Fear voice his opinion. "One that I'm not sure about and don't know the right answer to."

"There is no right answer." Disgust sighed. "There is just hope that a mistake like this won't be repeated again."

"May I remind you of…?" Anger started to object to Disgust's point before she cut him.

"That wasn't made by SEGA… Technically…"

* * *

The game Felix choose to play helped him pass the rest of the day until the clock showed it was time for him to get ready for bed, as he had classes the next day. Disgust, of course, did her job in making Felix go through his pre-bed routine until the college student entered his bed, closed his eyes and went to sleep. "And… R.A.M." Disgust said before sending the day's memories to the long-term and initiating a group meeting. "So, before dream duty, I think we need to address something."

"You mean the fact Felix was controlling himself and made memories appear out of the blue without any of us pulling a muscle?" Anger asked sarcastically as it was obvious what the thing they needed to discuss was. "I thought it an everyday occurrence."

"Seriously though, this is really bad." Fear was the next to talk. "Humans are not supposed to be aware of our existence. If humans will be aware that their personalities, actions, and so on are being controlled by tiny creatures living inside their heads… I actually don't know what will happen in a situation like this." Fear concluded un-climatically.

"But you read all of the Mind Manuals!" Anger shouted. "Can't you remember what it says about what to do in case of a supposed discovery?"

"That's the thing; it says nothing on the subject." Fear said, scaring the rest of the emotions for a second. "None of the Mind Manuals ever describe the possibility of a human realizing we exist. I guess it's something that never happened before…"

"So what are we going to do now when we have no answers?" Sadness was on the verge of crying. "We shouldn't have let Felix watch that movie." He sighed deeply.

"That does beg the question, how did Pixar get our profession down so correctly?" Joy wondered out loud. "I mean, I know these guys are like, master minds, but you would expect them to mess up one time at the very least."

""Cars 2"…?" Anger started to ask.

"Not the point, Anger!" Disgust snapped. "Joy does bring up a good point though. The guys at Pixar, Pete Doctor more specifically, must have become aware of his emotions at one point in his life in order to capture us so correctly. Can someone load the memory of Felix reading an interview about the movie?"

"But… aren't we trying to make Felix forgot his theory?" Fear asked, worried that making Felix think about that theory during his sleep won't help the memory go away.

"Not necessarily. As long as Felix is asleep, he won't think about anything from this conversation once he wakes up." Disgust said as Joy summoned the memory she asked for. Letting the memory of reading an interview with "Inside Out's" director play revealed that he came up with the idea for the film following his daughter's mood-swings. "Okay… so based on that the guy just had a very lucky guess." Disgust concluded while sending the memory back to long-term.

"Or his emotions decided to break the very important rule of us not being discovered." Fear added.

"It does beg the question; did other people who watched the movie think about their emotions being real?" Joy added to the conversation, which made the other emotions think.

"John and Sara said they think it was all imaginary." Sadness said.

"Which will explain why a guy who has a personality island called "Imagination Island", would think a cartoon could actually make sense in real life." Anger voiced his opinion on the matter. "Our human is a guy with lots of imagination, it's enough to make a joke about the sky and he'll come up with a theory on how it connects to global warming."

"That's it!" Disgust declared, an idea popping into her head. "We have to keep Imagination Island as non-functional as possible for a few days. If it won't be powered up, Felix wouldn't think about this theory of his anymore." She said before assigning everyone missions which will help them make sure Felix won't have to use his imagination for the next few days.

"But, imagination is a big part of what makes Felix special…" Joy pointed out, believing this idea might not be the best one.

"We don't really have a choice." Sadness mumbled loudly.

"We could risk losing that island for good." Fear pointed out.

"Listen to me!" Disgust spoke up again, gathering the attention of her co-workers. "If we will play our cards right, we should be able to make this memory vanish and keep Imagination Island from shutting down." The main emotion's speech didn't seem to raise the rest's moral, causing her to roll her eyes. "You care about Felix, right? I believe you all do. If you really care for him, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want him to suffer from something because he'll be made aware of our existence." The silence which followed was taken as confirmation of her thoughts by Disgust. "That's what I thought. Sadness gets dream duty tonight. Everyone else, go get some rest for tomorrow."

As the three other emotions made their way back to the room, Sadness approached Disgust. "That was a very good speech there." He told her. "It's good to see that you care about Felix to the point you dare to risk something for his safety."

Disgust was caught by surprise by that statement. "Making Felix's life as functional and as healthy as I can is my job, and I care a lot about it." She simply said before retiring to the room herself. That Sadness, trying to make everyone feel sentimental by simply pointing out how they do their job. Sometimes that naiveté could be entertaining…

* * *

 **Everyone who knows me would have seen a Sonic the Hedgehog reference in this story coming from a mile away, but I don't care! It's my story and I will reference that hedgehog if I see fit!**

 **But anyway this chapter, as short as it may be made my brain hurt. It was still fun to write, but this was when I first realised this idea was going to be complicated. Hopefully, it still turned out fine enough and like I said, the real meat of the story begins at the end of the next chapter. Stay tuned for that!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you've got something to say! See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're here people! Chapter 4!**

 **Don't have much to add, I just hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Morning rose, signaling the dawn of a new day and the last week of college. As Felix reached the final few minutes of his sleep and was about to wake up, Disgust was already bossing around everyone in order to make sure her plan to make Felix forget about the theory memory goes without a hitch.

"Fear, I want you to make sure Felix always thinks twice about having everything he needs, doing all the school work he had to do, the upcoming finales… Just everything regarding college in general. You name it, he fears it."

"Got it!" Fear told her before realizing something. "Is the school guard considered something to be afraid of?"

"Might as well be…" Disgust told him, not really carrying if it counts or not as long as it will keep Felix's imagination from going over-board, and then turned towards Sadness. "Okay Sadness, here's the deal. This is the first semester of college we go through, and it isn't over yet while High-Schoolers and younger are already starting their vacation." Disgust explained with a sigh at the end as she wasn't a fan of this un-fair arrangement and whoever came up with it. "I want you to make Felix think about it and be sad about it so he won't use his imagination. However, don't make him overly depressed because of it. We don't want him to be a drama queen, even if it is unfair."

"I would try my best. It sounds like something I could do." Sadness replied.

"Good boy." Disgust complemented while petting the blue emotion's back and addressing Anger. "Listen here, Fire-Brik. Same thing as Sadness; make Felix think about the un-fairness, but don't over-play it though. We want him to be calm in this final week and the last thing we need is an outburst which could cause problems."

"Hey, if those professors treat us fairly just like they did throughout the rest of the semester, you have no reason to worry about me erupting." Anger told her before realizing something. "Can I at least use some of those curse words we know?" He asked, suddenly excited.

"If you want to emphasize something in a conversation, then sure. But not in order to insult someone, unless he truly deserves it." Disgust told him, which put the red emotion in a good mood.

"So, what about me, Disgust?" Joy asked, as he was the final emotion to receive his orders.

"Joy, you are with me on the console. You mostly know what to do. Make Felix the friendly guy he is and you are allowed to make him happy if he's being asked about "Inside Out", but don't get him too caught up in the moment so we won't have another possible crisis to work around." Joy nodded at the commend which was given to him, ready to be in control alongside Disgust.

"Yes, Joy. We don't need another screw up!" Anger piped in.

"And we don't need this, Anger!" Disgust called before turning towards the screen and approching the console, the other emotions gathering around her. "Okay, we all know what to do, let the final week of college start!" She declared right as Felix opened his eyes and stretched his muscles before getting out of bed.

Disgust, of course, took charge right away as she led her human towards the bathroom in order to allow him to wash his face and brush his teeth like every other morning. Once that was done, Disgust let Joy drive for a bit in order to give Felix some needed energy while he was making his coffee, and also allow him to enjoy the taste of it.

Once the coffee was done, Disgust led Felix to the shower where she let Anger remind him how unfair it was that college students had their summer vacation start at a later date than regular schools, but Sadness comforted him by making him realize that the break will also end at a later date than their summer vacation, meaning nothing is really lost in the long run. Fear was also making him think of the few final tests taking place later that week and how difficult they might be, trying everything to not power up Imagination Island. After the shower was done, Disgust returned to her usual spot to make sure Felix didn't forget to shave, put a little bit of perfume in order to smell good, and put on some decent cloths for the start of the week.

With the morning routine done and over with, Felix had some time left to spare before heading out for his lessons. Disgust was mostly in charge during that time, reminding him to text the family back home a "Good Morning" message in order to calm down his overly-worried mother, so that she won't worry about Felix not waking up on time. That action made Family Island work, scaring the rest of the emotions that maybe it was Imagination Island which made that sound.

"That was too close." Disgust shook her head before assigning Sadness to watch the islands and report if one got activated, which one it was. The main emotion kept driving as Felix caught up with some of the recent news. "Bad news again…" Disgust rolled her eyes while pressing a few buttons. "Will this society ever learn?"

"You mean the society where everyone thinks he's right and if someone disagrees with that, the guy is an idiot?" Anger asked, commenting at how shallow the public Felix was living in was.

With both Anger and Disgust at the control, Felix reacted to some of the outraging news he saw on the newspaper with an audible sigh which almost turned into a groan. "Of course, someone famous said he doesn't like a popular music genre. That's a reason for everyone to criticize him and call him names." He ranted to himself, making a red and green memory appear in the headquarters.

"Don't worry, it's Sarcasm Island." Sadness said as the island he mentioned made a sound, confirming it wasn't Imagination Island and calming everyone down.

Shortly after, when Felix was about to head out of the house, his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket to see it was one of his good friends from college. Recognizing her name as someone whom Felix was acquainted with, Disgust let Joy answer the call and help her run the conversation. "Morning." Felix greeted cheerfully once he picked up.

"Hey, Felix! How are you doing?" His friend asked from the other side of the line.

"Oh, you know. One more week before we could say we're down one semester." He replied before asking "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling this morning, Britney?"

"Well, Antony's sick and I've got no way to get to class on my own. So I thought maybe you could pick me up?" She asked.

Disgust stopped Joy from answering the question just yet, before making Felix reply sarcastically to the question. "He still didn't pay for your insurance so you could drive his car?"

"Nope." Britney replied, aware of what Felix was taking about.

"Some boyfriend you found for yourself; I'm almost jealous." He joked again, thanks to his main emotion who liked to joke around with Felix's friends every once in a while.

"Okay, wise-ass. Are you going to pick me up, or are you just going to keep mocking my boyfriend?" She asked, getting a bit tired of his cynical remarks.

With her sarcasm quota filled for now, Disgust allowed Joy to answer truthfully. "Sure. I will be at your place in about five or six minutes."

* * *

Felix stood by his word, and in a few minutes his car was parked right near the apartment building where Britney and Antony live. At the side-walk near the building stood a relatively short girl with light brown hair, who jumped into Felix's car right as he stopped near her.

"Good morning to you, Miss." Felix greeted her in a stereotypic royal voice, causing the girl to laugh.

"Good morning to you as well." She replied right before giving Felix a friendly hug, which he returned.

"Is Friendship Island still working, Sadness?" Disgust asked while Joy worked on making Felix greet Britney, and Anger and Fear stood at the ready in case they'll be needed.

"Yes. It's been working ever since Felix agreed to pick Britney up." Sadness informed, his face still watching the islands.

"Okay then, on to college." Disgust said before turning back to the screen, also mentioning for Anger and Fear to double their concentration once Felix started driving again. Fear was doing most of the driving now, as he wanted Felix to be safe while he's on the road. Anger was mostly watching out for any unexpected behavior from any of the other cars driving by, waiting to see if his services would ever be required.

"So, how was your weekend?" Britney asked as Felix and her started driving towards college.

"Oh, you know, the usual." He shrugged. "Met up with some old friends, worked on the final projects before the finals… nothing too different. What about yourself?"

"Antony got sick on Friday night, so I pretty much spent the entire Saturday taking care of him." She replied.

"Ouch. Must have sucked, I'm assuming."

"Well, yeah. Spending the entire Saturday taking care of my sick boyfriend, while also working on BOTH of our assignments wasn't my plan of relaxing before the final week of the semester." She commented.

"You did his work for him?" Felix asked, receiving a nod from Britney. "Well, that's dedication and love for you."

Britney nodded at what he said before asking a question herself. "How was that movie you couldn't stop talking about throughout last week?"

At that question, the emotions jumped into action. "Joy, do your thing." Disgust told the yellow emotion which triggered a simple answer.

"It was freaking brilliant." Felix answered and Disgust mentioned for Joy that it was time to take a step back from the console, in order to not accidently remind Felix of the idea. A yellow memory rolled into headquarters like usual and with it Disgust believed that they managed to work around the problem. But they didn't expect Felix to countinue talking about the movie after the memory was created. "It actually made me believe there are small emotions inside of our heads, controlling our moves!"

Without any of the emotions' commend, the memory of Felix sharing his idea with his John and Sara right after the movie ended arrived at the headquarters and started playing out.

"I swear I didn't press anything!" Joy was quick to defend himself.

"Neither of us did!" Anger added.

"Imagination Island is working!" Sadness informed from her post.

"Oh no!" Fear screamed while grabbing his head. "We are losing control again!"

"No, we're not!" Disgust said with determination as she took full charge of the console, pressing all the buttons placed on it as fast as she could. "All we have to do is quickly load another memory and it will knock this one out of there."

When another memory loaded up and was about to replace the theory memory, it didn't do anything. In fact, the theory memory kept playing while the memory Disgust just ordered was rejected and dropped to the headquarters floor. "What? No!" Disgust shouted before quickly calling for another memory, which suffered the same fate of the first one. As more and more memories were ordered, so did more and more ended up laying, rejected by Felix, all around the headquarters.

"That's it!" Anger suddenly shouted as he grabbed the theory memory and attempted to pull it out of where it was.

"Anger, what are you doing!?" Fear panicked as he ran to stop the red emotion. "You know we are not supposed to mess with a playing memory!"

"That playing memory is breaking a few roles on its own, like not allowing us to control our human!" Anger argued.

Both started to pull the memory in different directions while the other three emotions had no idea what to do in this situation. "Disgust?" Both Joy and Sadness asked the main emotion for some direction on what to do; but this time it really seemed like there was no answer to the problem.

Disgust kept thinking about what to do until Anger apparently managed to pull the memory out of its place, only for it to resume playing seconds later. As if all of that wasn't enough, the pipe which sent memories to the long-term suddenly appeared and started sucking all the memories which were on the floor. The point where the emotions really started to freak out was when the pipe started sucking them into the long-term as well. All of them tried to run away and hold on to something so that they wouldn't get sucked in, but there was no way to resist the pressure which dragged them more and more into it.

With endless screaming and yelling, everything suddenly turned dark for Felix's emotions. When they woke up, they found themselves in a place they have only heard about and seen only in the movie which caused them all of their problems. They looked all around them, knowing fully well where they are but at the same time afraid to admit it.

"Long-term memory…" Disgust eventually said.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **No one saw that coming, I assume? If you're going to ask how that was possible and the reasoning behind it, it will be answered later on in the story. I came up with an explanation to all of this, don't worry.**

 **On a more positive note, I really liked the scene in the movie where Joy gives everyone something to do on Riley's first day of school, so having Disgust as the one giving the orders was a really fun part to write. She's just awesome, what can I say?**

 **Waiting to see what you guys think in the reviews and I'll see you all next time. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is alive and this is probably the chapter where my brain started turning into cheese. This is the chapter where I realized what a complicated idea I came up with. Why? I'll tell you at the end of it.**

 **Until then, I hope you will enjoy that one and as always, I'm always happy to hear what you think in the comments!**

* * *

They say that the first phase you go through when something terrible happens is denial.

While not the most encouraging saying one has come up with, it does hold a lot of water in many respects. One would never want a bad thing to happen; either if it's by a loss of a loved one, an accident which was never meant to happen, or any other unfortunate event, the first normal reaction to something terrible going on is the person trying to deny the fact it happened in the first place.

Usually, what causes denial are the person's emotions, which control his thoughts and actions during various situations in his life. But what happens when the emotions themselves are the ones going through the act of denial?

"What…? Are we actually in…?" Joy started asking before Fear cut him off.

"Long-term memory!" He yelled with panic before he fell to the ground and started mumbling "This is not good. This is not good. This is DEFINITELY not good!"

"Long-term memory!" Sadness started to cry. "Felix doesn't need us anymore!"

"I knew this memory was bad news the moment we lost control!" Anger said, punching his fist against his hand in frustration.

While all of the emotions were busy reacting to this new situation in their own way, Disgust was thinking long and hard about it. What exactly happened which sucked them out of the headquarters? Sadness brought up the point of Felix not needing them anymore, but there was obviously no way for him to not need them, right? They were controlling Felix ever since he was brought to this world. Without them he will probably just stop to function all together.

She couldn't allow it. As Felix's main emotion, she couldn't allow for herself to fail at her job of keeping a boy in his late teenage years living properly.

Words and deeds were different however, as what could she possibly do when she and her co-workers were, for a lack of a better term, fired from their supposed job? How could she possibly regain control on something which kind of released itself from it? After a few seconds of analyzing the situation from every direction possible, she came up with a solution. Disgust turned around to see Joy and Anger arguing about how much Joy could have been blamed for the entire thing while Fear and Sadness were panicking and crying respectively. Sighing at the sight of her friends' apparent willingness to just give it all up, she decided that now was the time to act as the leader again.

"Guys!" She yelled, gathering the rest of the emotions' attention. "Okay, so I know we have a definite crisis in here…"

"What was your first clue? The fact we were sucked away from the headquarters!?" Anger asked in his usual angry tone.

"Leave the sass to me, Anger." Disgust stopped him by raising her finger at him before continuing her speech. "But the bottom line is we need to get back to headquarters somehow. Once we do, we will probably have a chance to fix up this entire situation and regain control of Felix."

"What's the point?" Sadness asked from the floor he was laying on. "He doesn't need us anymore…"

"Don't start this again, Sadness. Felix DOES need us, either if he knows it or not." Disgust claimed before turning to Fear, who was more than likely the most knowledgeable emotion regarding long-term memory. "Fear, what is our best option of getting back?"

Fear thought about that question for a bit before coming up with some solutions. "There are two options; the first is the very dangerous route of walking on the narrow pathways connecting Felix's personality islands to headquarters. I don't think I need to tell you why this option shouldn't be considered."

"Yep. Falling into the dump wouldn't really help us. What's the other option?" She asked.

"Finding someone in there who could help us." He said while pointing deep into the long-term memory, beyond all of the contained memories of Felix's past.

"This isn't going to be simple." Joy reacted to the second option. "But it's our best chance, and we could make it back, right guys?" The yellow emotion tried to cheer his teammates up, though most of them seemed pretty hesitant about the chances of success. "Oh, come on, guys! Let's stay positive and do it for Felix!"

"Stay positive?" Anger asked as he turned towards Joy. "It's thanks to you that this memory was even created! It's positivity that led us to this mess!"

"Okay, break it up you two!" Disgust came between the two in order to regain control of the situation. "Joy has a point. We have to try and be positive, and try to get back to headquarters. You all care about Felix, don't you?" The question was answered with a nod from each of the other emotions. "Good. Now it's your time to show it! Let's go."

As Disgust started heading towards the many halls of the long-term memory with the others following her steps, Joy caught up to her. "Hey, Disgust? I know I'm not supposed to ask you these kind of questions… and it's not like I'm doubting you or anything, but… I'm really curios about…"

"Out with it, Joy. What do you want?" Disgust finally asked.

"You always ask us how much we like Felix and… well, you always ask this in third person if you know what I mean." Joy mumbled, hoping to not get on Disgust's nerves too much. "Why is that?"

"Because it looks like asking the question straight to you gets me results." She simply replied, as if it was obvious all along.

"I know but… you always say "you" and not "we"." Joy explained, though the green emotion in the lead still acted like she had no idea what he wanted from her. "Why's that? Don't you like Felix?"

At the sound of that question, Disgust's attention was fully on Joy along with the rest of the emotions. What kind of a thing was that to ask an emotion, let alone the main emotion, if it liked the person it was controlling? Wasn't the answer obvious enough? Anger was probably about to get mad at Joy again for asking such a ridiculous question; but he suddenly realized that the star shaped emotion did have a point. Disgust never asked questions regarding their care for Felix in first person; she had always counted herself out of the question. No one ever thought about it, so no one ever questioned it. Until now…

Anger and Sadness were looking at each other while Fear was chewing his own fingers with un-certainty as Joy waited for an answer. What was Disgust going to say?

"Not really…" She finally replied, sounding awfully casual about it as if it was known all along. When the rest of the emotions stared at her with surprise though, she realized just how much her answer was unexpected.

"You don't like Felix?" Sadness was the first to ask, tears building up in his eyes at the sad discovery.

"And YOU think you could lead us to regain control over him after what you said!?" Anger was furious.

"But… but the main emotion HAS to care for its human." Fear said, not able to digest the news as well. "If the main emotion doesn't care…" He kept mumbling until Disgust decided that she had enough with all of this.

"Calm down and listen to me!" She shouted, scaring Joy who was the closest to her.

"Why should we?" Anger asked with his hands crossed. "We should throw you down the memory dump for not doing your job!"

That made Disgust angrier. "Shut up!" She screamed loudly, intimidating all of the emotions. Once she calmed down, Disgust cleared her throat in order to start talking again. "I know what I said might not sound all that good in your opinion…" She started, signaling Anger to not comment with her finger when it looked like he was about to interrupt her again. "But I do want to make something clear. Not liking Felix doesn't mean I don't care for him at all. I mean, who was there ever since the kid was born? Who helped in getting him through his tough times? Who gave you commends on how to work and what to do for almost twenty years now in order to keep him healthy and everything?"

Hearing Disgust's speech made the other emotions realize that she wasn't… that careless. She had a very valid point; as throughout all of Felix's life she was the one giving orders and took part in creating most of his personality. She did play her part as the leader of this team, even though she just admitted to not like her human as much as the others did.

Seeing realization dawn on the rest of the emotions, Disgust smirked. "I care A LOT about this job. And right now, my job is to get through this long-term memory and help my human. That, I can guarantee you, I care about a lot. Now let's go!"

When Disgust's started walking again, the others followed suit, trusting that their leader knows what she's doing.

* * *

Britney was starting to get worried about Felix ever since the end of their car ride in the morning. When they first talked on the phone and when he picked her up, he was his usual nice, and yet sarcastic, self and they talked as usual. But ever since they finished talking about that film he saw during the weekend, he started acting wired.

His face wasn't all that expressive as it usually was, something which often gave away exactly what Felix was thinking at the moment. Now it was a miracle if someone could realize what went on inside his head with the blank expression he suddenly wore all the time. He seemed to talk like himself with his comments and opinions on subjects, but only in this blank, one-note, tone. His reaction time also seemed to be a lot faster, sometimes replying to something she said before she could even finish the sentence.

After they arrived to their college, Britney had to part ways with Felix as they had different classes at the start of the day. When they met again during lunch break, like they always do, Felix has reached different levels of wired.

"Hey, Brit!" He told her once he sat down near their usual table. "How was your say so far?" He was acting overly-happy, almost screaming the words with endless joy filling them. He also wore an enormous smile, much bigger than it was probably allowed to have.

"I'm good…" She answered while being un-sure how else to react to the shining boy sitting in front of her, espacially when the last time she saw him he acted exactly like a robot. "How about yourself?" She asked, deciding to try and have a normal conversation with him even though he was acting strange.

"Oh, you know!" He was still acting overly happy and pretty much shouting the words. "Still good and still great!" All of the sudden though, with no further notice or any explanation to it, Felix started crying as his overly cheerful behavior was suddenly replaced with a large amount of sadness and tears. "But it's SOOOOOOO sad Antony couldn't be here with us!" He cried, actual tears it seemed. "He's always making these breaks more enjoyable!"

Wanting to stop Felix's crying, as well as all the attention aimed at them, Britney spoke up. "It's okay, Felix…" She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We are also having fun by ourselves…" She tried to say, improvising something that would hopefully help the situation.

However, it appeared what she has just said only made everything worse. Felix almost instantly backed away from Britney with disgust all over his face. "Keep away from me, you slut!" He said, making the entire participants gasp including Britney herself, who couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Your boyfriend is sick so you're trying to fill in the space with me?" He asked before being engulfed by a large amount of anger. "YOU'RE DESPICEBLE! I THOUGHT YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" With another sudden change of mood, Felix grabbed Britney's shirt and yelled at her with what was interpreted as fear. "Please don't break up with him! I worked way too hard to get you two together!"

"Calm down!" Britney pushed him away. "No one broke up with anyone!" She yelled at him.

"Great!" The overly happy Felix from the beginning of lunch break suddenly returned after hearing that. "Oh look, food!" Felix suddenly wolfed down on his lunch with the same enthusiasm.

When the break was over, Britney was thinking the exact same thing everyone else who watched the entire thing was probably thinking; what was going on inside Felix's head?

* * *

 **How was I supposed to write a guy who has lost control of his emotions but has no emotions at the same time? This is one of the parts(Out of many others) which I was just thinking about for so long because I had no idea where to go with it. I eventually came up with what you just read and it seemed to fill the requirements for what I was trying to achive.**

 **So basically, the emotions need to stop Felix from going insane and... let's just say there's something else which I can't tell you about at the moment.**

 **Hope you liked it, leave a review if you've got something to say and I'll see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, we're already on chapter 6, which means we're getting closer and closer to the ending of this story. But we've still got some time before that, don't you worry!**

 **Anyway, we continue the journey of Felix's emotions through the long-term memory as we find out what else happens when a person becomes self-aware of his emotions...**

 **Hope you will enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The journey through Felix's long-term memory turned out to be a lot more complicated than expected; and most of the emotions expected it to be really complicated ever since they realized this was their best way of returning to the headquarters.

"I think we're going in circles, guys." Fear pointed out after a while of traversing through the many shelves which contained most of the memories created by them throughout Felix's life.

"I believe I heard the "Let it Go" memory play like ten times already." Anger pointed out in regards to how they were always ending up in places they've already been through. "And you know how much I can't stand that whenever it comes up to the headquarters!"

"Oh come on, Anger! It's a great song!" Joy argued in defense of the hit song.

"Not when it's being played over and over and over and over…"

"This long journey is distancing us apart!" Sadness suddenly cried, cutting the argument off.

"Disgust, I don't want to pressure you, but you better think of something fast." Fear told the green emotion once another argument between Anger and Joy took place while Sadness was still crying his eyes out. "Otherwise, I don't think we'll ever get back with the full team."

"What do you think I'm doing, Fear? Checking my make-up?" Disgust asked, quickly glancing at her nails in order to see said make-up was still intact, before returning to the subject at hand. "I'm clueless about navigating through this place just as much as all of you are; so excuse me if it takes time to figure out how to travel through a nineteen years supply of memories…" She sighed, sounding somewhat defeated.

"Hey guys, can I suggest something?" Joy suddenly called, an idea popping into his mind.

"Oh, sure! Let's give the emotion which got us into this mess a chance to dig us up even more!" Anger complained.

"You have some serious problems with letting go of a grudge, don't you?" Joy asked back aggressively.

"Well, I have a reason to hold it as you must know!" The red fire-brick shot back before Disgust decided that she had had enough of this.

"Can you shut it, Anger?" She yelled at him. "At least he's trying to fix the problem instead of complaining about it all the time like you do!"

"Even Disgust is getting dragged into the fight!" Sadness screamed in angst before resuming his crying.

"No Sadness, I'm not getting dragged into this. I'm trying to stop it!" She rolled her eyes, her patience with the team slowly disappearing. "Sometimes I wish Felix was a girl, so I wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of guys."

Just as Disgust finished her muttering about the situation she found herself in, something passed by the group of emotions and caught them by surprise. It wasn't visible, moving way too fast in order to be seen by any one, but it left behind a path of smoke.

"What was that!?" Fear screamed at the unexpected passing of something which was unseen.

"I have no idea, but it looked so cool!" Joy exclaimed, looking at the direction that thing went in.

"Whatever it is, it covered us in a bunch of smoke." Disgust said unpleasantly as she cleaned herself up from the dust which caught on to her cloths. Suddenly, an idea entered her mind. "That's it! If we follow the smoke, we could probably see what that was, and maybe it could help us get back!"

"Well, I guess it's our best option…" Sadness said in the hopes of being positive.

"Lead the way, Disgust!" Joy told her.

Without any other support of her idea, Disgust started running in the direction the thing went in, following the smoke as a guideline, with the other emotions behind her. Whatever left all that smoke must have been something that was really fast. They couldn't even see what it was when it went pass by them, but leaving behind that much smoke, and one that was still visible, had given the impression that this was one fast machine which most likely could lead them in the right direction.

The emotions kept following what was their best clue, Disgust not slowing down the pace for anything. To her delight, she saw what appeared to be an exit from the long-term halls, something that was new for all of them to see.

Excited by the apparent progress they were making in finding a way back, Disgust barely noticed the ledge in front of her. She managed to break just in time, preventing herself from falling down into the memory dump and being forgotten all together. When she heard the other emotions catching up to her, she stopped them with her hand so that they won't accidently fall off.

"The memory dump…" Sadness muttered, his body shaking.

"It's even scarier from up close than reading about it in the manuals…" Fear voiced his opinion.

After a bit of silence between the five emotions, Joy looked up in order to see Imagination Island floating slightly to the right of them. "Guys, look. It's Imagination Island." He pointed at it, shifting everyone's attention towards it.

"Do you think we could find something in there that could bring us back and stop Felix from thinking about this theory?" Anger asked, assuming the island which focused on imagination might contain the answer to the problem.

"I doubt it." Disgust said. "It's not the imagination that's the problem. It's the memory…"

"Uh, guys? How many personality islands does Felix have?" Fear suddenly asked.

Disgust counted all the islands on her finger before answering the question. "He has seven. Why did you ask?"

"So what's the eighth one, then?" Fear asked while pointing at a new island which wasn't familiar to him.

The rest of the emotions looked at the supposed new island. It was connected to Film Island, but it wasn't familiar to them at all. They didn't remember a new island being created before this entire thing happened; so what was that island's purpose in Felix's head and what part of his was it supposed to represent? The island was also less colorful than the others, being mostly black and lifeless, and lacked something that could represent what it was about. Film Island had a video camera, Video Game Island had a game controller and so on and so forth; but this island had nothing to it, almost like it was just there without any meaning out of it being there.

While the emotions were trying to figure this new mystery out, a new island was created right in front of their eyes. There was nothing the emotions could have said regarding this sudden occasion, especially when the new island, like with the other one, had nothing attached to it which helped in telling what its part was in Felix's mind.

After trying to come up with a possible explanation as to why that was happening, Disgust's eyes landed on the headquarters tower which was connected to the long-term. "Guys, you better look at this." She pointed up to the tower so that her co-workers could see why what she caught sight of.

The headquarters were shining with different colors. One time there was a green light, the next one was red, followed by a yellow one, then blue and finally purple. It took no thinking to realize these flashes were memories being created; and the fact they were all here in the long-term and not at the control panel made it obvious that Felix was operating on his own and creating memories for himself without the emotions' input.

"Is that Felix…?" Fear started to ask.

"I think it is…" Joy answered, though not wanting to believe it.

Suddenly, a third personality island came into existence. It was as dull as the other two new islands, and it also lacked in a signature prop that helped tell what it was about. Disgust started to put two and two together, fully realizing what was going on.

"Without us to control him and decide how he feels, Felix is creating all of these memories by himself in a faster rate than we could ever achieve. Because memories are created without a thought about the situation, these memories probably don't hold much importance as the one we create."

"Which means…?" Anger asked.

"The reason these personality islands have no theme to them, is because not even Felix is sure of what every memory he creates means. That's probably the reason why the headquarters spark everytime a memory is created. Felix can't control the level of joy, sadness and so on presented in each memory he creates because we're not there to control how much happy or angry he is." Disgust finished explaining the situation as she saw it. "We have to get back up there, and fast!" She said with determination before an idea popped in her mind. "Do we still have a chance at catching up to the train of thought?"

"I think we can. It's still day time right?" Fear asked.

"I think it is! Come on!" Joy said with happiness at the thought they might have found their solution.

"Uh, I hate to be that guy." Anger suddenly spoke up. "But how are we supposed to find that train in time? You do remember for how long we were going in circles back there, right?"

Realizing that Anger had a point, Disgust thought about it for a few seconds before her eyes landed on Video Game Island. A smirk crawled unto her face as another idea came to her. "I think I have an idea." She caught the attention of the rest of the emotions. "We could all be happy that our human is a gamer." She declared while pointing at the island with the giant game-controller on it.

* * *

 **I know this was another relatively short chapter, but this just felt like a good place to cut it. The next few chapters are going to be longer, trust me.**

 **Anybody else thought of "Let it Go" when they watched the movie at the part with the gum commercial song? That's exactly what it is! You hear a song, it gets stuck in your mind and you start humming it on the randomest of times. That deserved a reference.**

 **So what WAS this thing which led the emotions out of the memory halls? You'll find out later on...**

 **Hope those of you who read the story are still enjoying it! Leave a review if you've got anything to say(Either good or bad) and let me know what you think. Every word matters to me! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're getting closer to the end, so let's start kicking things up a notch! This chapter was so fun to write; mostly because of some of the jokes I had in mind for it and the finale. Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Also, I know this is a day later than usual, but what can I do? Sometimes you need to delay some stuff.**

* * *

While nothing could have topped lunch break as the most awkward and embracing thing Britney had to go through today, driving home with Felix probably had a good chance of becoming the runner-up in the awkward department. While his unexpected and wired reaction was totally out of place, Britney still wanted to see if Felix was okay and make sure all the hours of working on projects and studying for finals hasn't drove him insane. And she also needed a ride home, because she was sure that once he agreed to pick her up he would also give her a ride back, so she didn't bother having money for a bus ride when she left her apartment.

Ever since they left the institute they studied at, Felix and Britney hadn't talked. They were just sitting silently in the car, eyes focusing on the road in front of them. Tired of this silence, Britney turned to face Felix, who was staring at the road with the most un-interested face a person could have. What was up with him? First he acts like the embodiment of all emotions, the next he's like a lifeless robot which doesn't know what feelings are.

"Hey, Felix?" She asked, receiving a monotone sound as a sign he heard her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Felix's face turned from emotionless to stressed and fearful less than a second after Britney asked that question. "Why? Do you think something is wrong with me and I shouldn't feel okay?"

Here it was again, the same over the top reaction like the ones during lunch. There was no simple yes or no, just an automatic assumption that things are turning from normal into bad. "Wha…? No, not at all it's just… you seem stressed."

"Yeah, kind of…" His face suddenly turned sadder. "All of those projects, and now finales, I just can't stop thinking about what if I'll fail and get kicked out."

Britney noticed a tear dropping down from his eye. Why was he crying? There was no reason to cry, he most likely did well in all of his tests and his grades so far were way above acceptable; where did this sudden worry about getting kicked out came from? "Felix, you're doing great and you know it!" She half snapped at him. "We are only one finale away from summer break and you aced that finale even before you started elementary school! You've got this." She jabbed his shoulder with hers in an attempt to make him feel better.

"You're right!" Felix suddenly exploded with happiness. "I can pass that finale with no problem and my grades have been great so far! Why am I complaining!?" He cheered much to Britney's happiness that she got him out of that depression, and much to her un-certainty because that change was way too fast and way too sudden.

"You're welcome…" She mumbled just in time for them to arrive at her apartment. She quickly told Felix good-bye, which he joyfully returned, and headed inside her apartment building while thinking how wired this entire day was.

* * *

Felix got home to his own apartment soon after. It was almost afternoon and all he really had to do was study for the last exam he had that semester. Deciding that his head could probably use a bit of rest today and keep studying for the finale tomorrow instead of today, Felix turned on his laptop and started browsing through some Internet pages.

While looking through the web, trying to relax from the day at college, an idea suddenly popped inside his mind. An idea he couldn't believe he got only now. Being an imaginative guy, Felix used to visit a website called "Reddit", a site which featured several theories about movies which were thought up by fans. Being a movie lover since a young age, Felix liked to read the theories people would come up with, even considering some of them to be canonical to the actual plot. He hadn't been on that website for quite some time now, so he decided to visit it before beginning to study.

As he was scrolling down the site, checking out the newest assumptions people came up with, Felix discovered a theory by one of the most famous theorists on the site, being the one who thought of the infamous "Pixar Theory"; a theory which connected all of the movies created by Pixar together in a chronological order that's supposed to make sense. His new theory was one which a lot of people expected to see ever since "Inside Out" was revealed; how did this new movie fit into the entire story?

The answer the guy supplied was that Riley, the girl which was the center of the movie, was in fact Andy's mother from the "Toy Story" movies. "That doesn't make sense!" Felix suddenly screamed with un-characteristic and un-needed anger once he read the post. "Riley uses a smart phone and a laptop in the movie, which I'm pretty sure didn't exist by the time the first "Toy Story" took place!"

After leaving an angry comment on the post, criticizing the entire idea and its inaccuracy, Felix suddenly got another idea…

A much bigger idea than just going on an Internet site.

* * *

Disgust and the rest of Felix's emotions were racing towards the station which the train of thought was leaving from… in race cars. Disgust remembered Felix was a fan of kart racing video games, which probably meant his Video Game Island more than likely had the same type of cars somewhere on it.

Much to her satisfaction, there were indeed cars there. There were even enough for all of the emotions. "I just saved Felix; you're welcome." Disgust said, satisfied with herself for thinking about this idea.

"Let's get back and fix him first, then you can show off as much as you want." Anger muttered at her as he got into one of the cars.

"These things have seat belts, right?" Fear asked, skeptical of the plan.

"Who cares? This is going to be awesome!" Joy was already in a car, ready to drive like no emotion drove before.

"Guys, isn't this like stealing or something?" Sadness pointed out even before he picked a car.

"Not really…" Disgust said. "We are just borrowing it, really."

After some preparations were made, the emotions started up their engines and headed out of Video Game Island. Disgust's car was at the lead, guiding the other cars after her. "Fear, what's our closest station?" She asked the purple emotion, who was too busy not to over-press the gas paddle on his car.

"I believe it's in Imagination land… Ahhh!" He suddenly screamed when his car almost drove down towards the memory dump before he quickly steered it away.

"Hey, watch it!" Anger yelled at him when Fear drove right between him and Sadness.

"Sorry!" Fear called, almost crashing into some of the long-term memories before he managed to save himself from doing so.

"Eyes on the road, Fear!" Joy called for him as he drove past the nerve.

"Guys?" Sadness made himself heard. "There weren't that many personality islands before we entered Video Game Island, right?"

Disgust turned her gaze towards the islands, horrified to find a lot more islands than before. They were un-themed just as the first few that popped up and the amount of them was growing, almost feeling up the entire space between the regular islands and the headquarters.

"Come on, guys! Imagination Land, full speed ahead!" Disgust called before hitting the gas panel harder than before, the other emotions following her.

The emotions arrived at Imagination Land shortly after, stopping their cars as they were looking for someone they could ask what direction the train was. Only to their surprise, there was no one there. After scanning the area for quite some time, Joy's eyes landed on a small figure which was standing on something. "Hey, there's someone there!" He pointed in the direction.

"Come on." Disgust told the others as they drove in the direction of the mysterious figure.

Once they got closer to the only person who could probably help them, the emotions discovered it was a girl who appeared to be belly-dancing. She had purple hair which was held in a braid and she wore a red braw along with long red pants. The rest of her body was completely exposed, much to the emotions' shock.

It was when they got closer though, that they recognized who that girl was. "Shantae?" Disgust asked, surprised as the rest of the emotions were.

Hearing someone calling her name, Shantae stopped dancing and looked at the emotions. "Well, hello there." She greeted them cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Joy asked, probably the most excited to meet her, as her games provided Felix many fun times whenever he played them.

"I'm Felix's waifu." She answered simply, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Really?" Joy asked, being really happy about that revelation.

"I thought you made Felix think these things were disgusting!" Anger shouted at Disgust, who was surprised by that announcement as well.

"Ugh, of course I did!" She commented, trying to hold back her vometing because of the disgusting thought of Felix crushing over a girl that doesn't even exist. "I wasn't going to let Felix do something stupid that will get him ridiculed! He doesn't deserve that!" Disgust argued before turning back towards Shantae. "Listen, Felix is in trouble and there's a good chance you could help him out. Which way is the train of thought?"

"And why should I help the emotions who stopped my romance with Felix become a reality?" The dancer asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Disgust.

"Because if you don't help us there will be NO Felix!" Anger yelled at her, making Shantae realize that she needed to help them.

"It's just around the corner." She pointed in the direction they needed to go.

"Thanks, Shantae. Just know that you are awesome!" As Joy said that, everyone noticed a white flash of light coming from the headquarters.

The emotions looked at each other with worry, realizing that a white flash most likely meant Felix just got an idea by his own. "Come on, guys…" Disgust said before they all sped off in the direction of the train. Following the instructions given to them by Shantae, Felix's emotions arrived at the train station. "We made it!" Joy called once the rain was in eyesight.

However, the happiness was short lived as the train had just started moving. "Oh no! We're too late!" Fear screamed when he saw the train leaving the station with them not on board.

"Don't stop now!" Anger suddenly said. "Drive as fast as you can! We could probably still catch it!" He shouted before hitting the gas paddle on his kart as hard as he could.

Seeing him drive away gave Disgust an idea. "Everyone, once we catch up to Anger, we jump unto his car!" She called with a confident smirk on her face.

"Are you crazy!?" Fear asked. "We couldn't all stand on one kart!"

"We will fail to jump on it and we'll still miss the train…" Sadness added.

"We have to do it! It will work!" Disgust argued. "I'm not letting Felix go down! I won't allow him to make a mess out of himself! Now come on!" She speeded up right after that declaration.

Looking at Disgust's determination, the remaining three emotions decided that she was right and that they have to take that risk. They all hit the gas paddle as hard as they could, catching up to Disgust and eventually Anger in a few seconds. Once they were close enough to his car, each emotion abounded his own kart in order to jump aboard Anger's, something the red emotion wasn't fond of at first.

"What are you guys doing!?" He asked once his four companions were on top of his car. "Get off and use your own cars!"

"Just shut up and let the smart emotions handle this." Disgust told him.

"What!?" Anger yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, don't judge us for knowing what to do." Joy added, enjoying the fact he got to criticize Anger for all the bashing he gave him ever since they ended up in long-term. "You always think you know everything, but in actuality, you always hold us back because of your tiny brain."

The hurtful words, along with the overly happy tone Joy usually talked in, made Anger so annoyed and angry that he eventually started screaming at the top of his lungs while his head started erupting into a flame. Realizing that this was their chance, Disgust mentioned for Joy to help her pick up Anger and direct him away from the direction the train was going at, thus making the car move a lot faster to the point they caught up with it.

As they were now at the same speed as the train, Disgust signaled her friends that it was their time to jump on board. Fear, despite him being afraid of possible injuries, was the first to jump on and he also helped Sadness who had trouble climbing after him. Once they were on the train, Joy jumped up as well while holding Disgust's hand. Disgust was also holding Anger, who was still erupting, and with a strong pull, Joy managed to pull both of them to the train as well. By the time the train left the surface of the long-term memory, all the emotions were on it and on their way back to headquarters.

"We made it!" Joy said happily. "Woo-Hoo!"

"I can't believe I jumped on a moving train from a moving car…" Fear tried to digest what he just went through.

"You know, you could also ask me to erupt!" Anger yelled at both Disgust and Joy. "This is one part that stupid movie got wrong. We don't need a reason to do it!"

"I'm so happy we made it…" Sadness said in his regular monotone voice which didn't sound all that happy. "Did I say that right?" He asked, making sure he's acting happy the right way.

"I could give you some lessons once we fix this situation, buddy." Joy told him while petting Sadness on the back.

"Great job, guys!" Disgust eventually said. "You all did great… following my great plan of course, but still." She told while looking ahead in the direction of the nearing headquarters. "We'll be there soon, Felix…" She mumbled to herself.

"Uh, guys?" Sadness got the attention of his friends before pointing down at what was below them. Beneath were Felix's regular personality islands and they were accompanied by a lot more new, dark and un-characteristic islands. Before there was still a small space with no islands, but now the entire mind was filled with these new personality islands; so much so that it was assumed to be impossible to fall into the memory dump because of all of these islands.

"What do all of these islands do exactly?" Fear asked no one in particular, as no one probably had the answer.

"I don't know…" Disgust shook her head before her eyes landed on the entrance to the headquarters. "But we are about to put a stop to this entire crisis…"

* * *

In some way, the five emotions managed to get out through the hatch transferring day dreams into headquarters. Once they were all back in their familiar work environment, Disgust ran towards the control panel, ignoring the pile of memories which lay on the floor from earlier that day when they were trying to pull the memory out. As she had feared, Felix has accepted an idea he gave to himself and it was stuck inside of the console. Disgust tried to pull it out, but there was no success. The harder she tried, the more ruined the console seemed to get. Every emotion tried to get the idea out of Felix's head in some way or another, but none of the attempts proved to be helpful as the idea was still stuck inside the console.

Getting tired by the constant tries to get the idea out, Disgust suddenly looked at the screen which represented Felix's eyes to see him typing something on a site called "Reddit". "Oh no…" The other emotions looked at the screen as well to see Felix publishing his theory about them being real online, something which will probably cause tons of other people to lose their emotions.

"What do we do!?" Fear panicked just when Felix pressed "Enter" on his key-board and got the theory up online for the world to see.

"Wait, what's he doing now?" Sadness asked when Felix got up from his chair, closed down his laptop and headed towards his bed.

"He's going to sleep…" Disgust absorbed before coming up with an improvised plan which was in no doubt risky, but it was worth a shot. "Guys, I think I know what to do." She said, getting everyone's attention. "You stay here and act like you're on dream duty… and pray that this will work."

As soon as Felix closed his eyes, the usual R.A.M protocol entered into motion with all of the memories being transferred into the long-term. "Wish me luck…" Disgust told her friends, causing them to look at her strangely as she ran up underneath one of the tubes and got sucked back into the long-term memory.

"Disgust!" Joy called after her. But Disgust wasn't there anymore. She was sucked back into the long-term memory before Joy even said her name…

* * *

 **What is Disgust planning? Well, wait and find out!**

 **I do want to note I'm not sure if the "Riley is Andy's mom" thing mentioned in this chapter is the actual way "Inside Out" was put into the Pixar Theory. I heard that the guy who came up with the theory said she's simillar to her, but I'm not sure about it. Like Felix said though, I don't think it makes any sense.**

 **In a reference to Riley's imaginary boyfriend from the movie, I decided to give Felix a waifu. As far as I'm aware, it means having a crush on an anime or Video Game character, so I thought it will be funny and logical for a gamer to have a waifu instead of an imaginary girlfriend. Why Shantae? Because she's a great character, that's why.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and looking forward to hear your thoughts in the reviews! See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So as we are getting closer to the end of this story, things are about to get wired. I'm not going to say more than that, I'm just hoping you will enjoy this chapter because I had tons of fun writing it! Once I got the entire structure of it down that is...**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Disgust was sliding down the tube which was supposed to bring her back to Felix's long-term memory. She knew where the tube was leading her exactly, but she didn't really know how to get to her destination from there. While trying to calm down by saying to herself that her crazy plan might just work, an unexpected turn of events occurred as something broke through the pipe, halting Disgust's slide through it. Acting fast, the green emotion grabbed hold of whatever broke the tube before she slowly attempted to climb down from it.

The event was witnessed by Fear through the headquarters window. "Guys, what is that!?" He asked with panic in his voice while pointing at the unknown thing. Anger and Sadness took a look as well while Joy kept to Disgust's order, acting as if he was on dream duty. While the three emotions tried to figure out what was that thing, they noticed Disgust slowly climbing down from it.

"The recall tube was probably broken by whatever this thing is." Sadness pointed out.

"It broke the tube! Disgust is trapped in there! Felix is doomed!" Fear screamed, figuring out the worst has just happened.

When Disgust finally managed to climb down from this strange object, she noticed that it was actually a statue. But not just any statue, it was a statue of Felix himself. It was enormous, big enough to break up her ride into little pieces, and it was mostly colored in black. One very important thing she noticed while looking at it was that the statue was also tall enough to reach the celling of the entire long-term, a place no one has ever been to but everyone knew what lay beyond it. The human brain.

While trying to figure out what the meaning of the statue was and what will happen if it does reach Felix's brain, Disgust realized that she was standing above the memory dump. Well, standing on something which floated above it anyway, which apparently guarded it so that she wouldn't fall off. Looking at the far distance, Disgust also caught sight of the other black islands she and her friends encountered throughout their journey.

The islands and the statue shared colors and both appeared once Felix, in a sense, relived the emotions from their duties. Was there a connection? If there is, then what is it? But the biggest question which ran through Disgust's mind was how was she going to get to where she wanted now? It will probably take all night to get there and by then it will be too late. Disgust started considering travelling through the islands until she could get back to Video Game Island in order to get another car when another solution suddenly came to her without her even asking.

Something which resembled a blue blur was quickly moving from island to island, and it was quickly coming towards the big island with the statue Disgust was on at the moment. The emotion recognized it as the same blur which helped her and the other emotions get out of the halls of memories with the path of smoke it left behind. Was it going to help her again? What even was that?

As soon as the blur jumped on the same island she was on, Disgust attempted to get its attention. "Wait!" She called, causing it to come to a stop and when it did, Disgust realized that she had recognized the blur from someplace else. The blur was revealed to be an animal, a hedgehog to be more specific. It appeared to be humanoid as it also wore gloves and shoes instead of being completely naked. "Wait, you're…?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The hedgehog replied, confirming to Disgust that she indeed knew him.

"What are you doing here?" Disgust asked, surprised that the famous video game character was inside Felix's long-term memory.

"As Felix's favorite video game character ever since he was four, I hold the same reputation as an imaginary friend. So I get to travel around here every now and again." He explained his appearance in Felix's mind. "I heard there were some new personality islands around here so I came to check them out." Sonic said before looking up at the statue they were standing near them, letting out an impressed whistle. "Cool statue! Is that supposed to be Felix?"

Disgust didn't pay much attention to Sonic's question, but more to what he had to say before noticing the statue. If he was a part of Felix's mind, he probably knew how to get to her destination and he could possibly lead her there at an incredible speed. "Listen, all of these islands came to exist because of Felix becoming self-aware about how the human mind works. I have an idea as to how to fix it and I need your help." She told the hedgehog, who seemed surprised.

"Felix knows about this entire thing?" He showed to the entire long-term memory with his hand. After Disgust nodded her head, he seemed somewhat concerned. "That's not cool. What's your idea to fix it?"

"I need to get into Dream Productions and try to get inside his dream." She explained quickly, wanting to get a move on as fast as possible.

Sonic stared at her for a second. "What happens once you get inside his dream?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll improvise…"

"Good to see you have something this complex figured out." Sonic commented sarcastically.

"Hey, don't come and criticize me when you totally caused problems by jumping into action without even listening to your best friend!" Disgust fired back, taking Sonic by surprise. "Forgot about that mister "I don't know how to reboot"?"

"Hey, do you see a scarf on me?" Sonic asked while gesturing to his neck in order to prove his point. "Didn't think so… and just because I messed up on that regard once doesn't mean I didn't learn from it!"

Disgust rolled her eyes, realizing this argument wasn't going anywhere. "Look, this isn't about what is what. This is about helping Felix. I've got to help him before it's too late!"

Seeing how she had a point and how much she seemed to care about her mission, Sonic agreed to help her out. "You must really care about Felix being okay…" He observed.

"I'm his main emotion. It's my job to make sure he's alright." She answered her usual answer regarding what she thought about Felix; even though this entire journey did make her realize she might actually care about him just a little bit more than just being her job.

"And it's my job to make sure a fan of mine will be okay." The hedgehog answered as well before picking up Disgust from the ground and holding her in his arms. "Hang tight!" He said before speeding towards Dream Productions.

"Do you always carry people you're helping like this?" Disgust asked, being carried bride-style by Sonic.

"Hey, you want me to grab your hand and might accidently pull it out?" He asked, making Disgust almost puke just from the thought alone. "Like I thought; now hold on!" He told her to tighten her grip as soon as they got passed the islands, picking up the pace now that he could run more smoothly. In no time, Sonic arrived at Dream productions, the place where Felix's dreams are being produced. "Here we are!" He said while putting Disgust down, who was trying to regain her sense of direction from the fast travelling she has just went through. "You okay?"

"I was just carried away by the fastest thing alive, you do the math." She said annoyingly, thinking that the answer was obvious.

"Sorry." Sonic apologized with a light chuckle. "Well anyway, here you go. Dream Productions. Do you need any other help?"

"I might. You know where they shoot Felix's dreams, right?" Disgust asked.

"Sure." Sonic nodded. "They aske me to make small cameos in some of Felix's dreams every once in a while."

"Ugh…" Disgust sighed. "That "Sonic Generations" one was painful!" She said. "Felix waited so long for that game and you guys… trolled him; for lack of a better term."

"That can happen. Anyway, what do you need me to do?" He asked.

"There's a girl in Imagination Land with purple hair called Shantae. Bring her here as I will need both of your help in order to take over Felix's dream and talk to him." She told him determinately. "Tell her Felix needs her help."

"I'm on it!" Sonic gave Disgust a thumbs up before running off towards Imagination Land.

Once Sonic was gone, Disgust looked at the big shiny movie studio like place. She took a deep breath before going inside. This place was huge with tons of activity everywhere as countless creatures from Felix's mind were walking around. They were either carrying film equipment or just talking among themselves about what was up for today's shoot. While walking around, Disgust noticed several posters for dreams Felix had in the past. She had a fond memory of the one called "The First Time", which Felix had before his first date back when he was in high-school. There were also ones like "Some Action Film" and "The Day School Exploded", which Disgust thought were too crazy and action oriented for her. They at least gave Felix something to be joking about, which she took as a plus.

After a bit more searching, Disgust eventually found the door leading into the shooting studio. Without wasting anymore time, she went inside. The first thing Disgust saw upon entering the studio was the makeup department hard at work on the stars of tonight's dream. The makeup artists were apparently not the best of their kind as Disgust was ready to jump in and do the work herself, but the call of the director announcing the start of filming reminded her that she was on a mission.

As the director was handing everyone their scripts and the set was being quickly constructed, Disgust went into hiding so that no one could see her and attempt to stop her. If "Inside Out" represented this place faithfully, then she shouldn't show herself or else trouble would ensue. "Where's that hedgehog already…?" She muttered before a small breeze greeted her back.

"Found the girl!" Sonic announced silently as he showed Disgust Shantae, who's hair was terribly messed up, probably due to Sonic's running.

"So, what do we need to do in order to save Felix?" Shantae asked while fixing her hair.

"I need to get into his dream. To do that, I'll need to hold the entire crew back so no one will prevent me from showing up in the dream; that's where you two come in." Disgust explained her plan. "Don't really hurt them; just keep them away from the frame and myself."

"Got it!" Sonic declared before turning towards Shantae. "Are you ready?"

"Ret-2-go!" She replied happily while shaking her hips. Sonic had no idea how to react to what she just said, but he smiled and nodded at her anyway as he understood it was a positive response.

Soon enough, both Sonic and Shantae jumped into action from behind where they hid alongside Disgust, and both started running at similar speeds. "I'll distract them so you could get a clear shot." Sonic explained his plan. Once the girl with the purple hair nodded, the hedgehog sped up and started running all across the studio while Shantae used her hair in order to whip some of the distracted members unconscious.

* * *

Back in the headquarters; Anger, Fear and Sadness were still looking at this giant statue of Felix which grew right near the headquarters window. They kept eyeing it susceptibly as Fear seemed to notice the statue was almost reaching Felix's brain.

Throughout the entire time, Joy didn't leave his post near the console. If Disgust told them to act as if they were in regular dream duty, he'll do as he was told. Even if Disgust got herself sucked back into the long-term which they have just escaped, he believed there was a good enough reason for it. She knew what to do, she always knew, and he trusted her plan even if he was positive it was insane.

Just then, the screen showing Felix's dreams showed up and Joy didn't expect to see what he was just seeing on it. True, he didn't know what to expect anymore with everything that's happened, but what he saw right now was all kinds of wired. The screen showed Sonic and Shantae beating up people from Felix's college it seemed. Why? What was going on down there? Was Felix being self-aware caused his dreams to get all over-the-top and not make any sense?

Once the crew was out of her way thanks to Sonic and Shantae, Disgust ran towards the camera. She took off the reality distortion filter from the camera lance in order for the dream to show herself and not someone else that wasn't her. Joy was a bit surprised to see a broccoli so close to the camera, and was even more surprised to suddenly see Disgust in the middle of the frame. "Guys, it's Disgust!" He called to the other emotions, who came to the console as fast as they could once they heard what Joy said.

"What is she doing in there!?" Anger asked, having no idea what was Felix's main emotion thinking to herself.

"Felix? Felix!" Disgust started yelling at the camera.

"Is she trying to wake him up?" Fear asked.

"Why would she do that?" Sadness was the next to question Disgust's motives, being confused as everybody else were.

"She has completely gone insane!" Anger yelled, slamming his fist on the not-operative console.

"Guys, I don't think she's trying to wake Felix up." Joy said, gathering the rest of the emotions' attention. "I think she's trying to talk to him…"

"Felix!" Disgust kept screaming at the camera. "Come on, talk to me you guy!" Disgust kept fighting and calling Felix names until it seemed like something was responding to her calls. "That's it, Felix! Listen to me!" She said with a smile on her face. "I have something to tell you, so show me that boy face of yours so that I could tell it straight to it!"

* * *

Felix opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in a white room with nothing in it, wearing different clothes than the ones he went to sleep with. He looked around himself in order to try and understand what was going on, until he realized a voice was calling him. When the teen turned around in the direction of the voice he found something resembling a screen floating before him, a green broccoli like thing with a blue scarf and a respectable amount of make up looking at him.

"Hello, Felix."

* * *

 **You still here? Good. That means it wasn't THAT crazy...**

 **I have not much to say about this one except for the fact that I know I ended it on such an evil cliffhanger.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a review if you got something to say!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this is probably my favorite chapter in this story. It was fun to write and plan out. Hope you will like it as well!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Felix was looking at the thing which was talking to him with a combination of awe and confusion. What was this thing, and how did it know him? "What is this place? What are you?" He asked in order to get some answers.

"This is your dream." The green creature answered, its voice made it clear that it was a female. "And I, surprised you didn't piece it together by this point, am your main emotion." She told him, hoping this conversation would go well.

Felix thought about what she said for a few seconds before understanding what she was. "My main emotion? Like, Inside Out got it all right? Things like you DO exist inside out minds!?" He asked with excitement in his voice. "Yes!" He shouted while punching the air. "I figured out things like you existed! This movie made WAY too much sense in order to not be real!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that you think you're brilliant and everything right now," Disgust cut his happy speech. "but the fact you thought about this idea in the first place, that everything shown in the movie was actually a thing, caused you to lose us." She told him.

"What?" Felix asked once he heard what had happened.

"Once you started thinking the movie actually represents the human mind and started telling it to everyone, we started to lose control over you until we eventually became absolute." Disgust explained. "We were dragged from our headquarters inside of your mind into your long-term memory because you suddenly started to produce memories of your own. We fought to get back into your mind because a human can't control his emotions in a consecutive manner."

"Wait, you mean how I acted yesterday, with Britney at college and everything, that was because I couldn't control my own emotions?" He asked, suddenly realizing how he was behaving strangely ever since he got to college last morning; quiet and robotic when alone, but all over the place once being talked to.

Disgust nodded. "You can't manipulate the levels of joy, sadness, fear, anger and disgust on your own. And without us to be there and control you, you started to spun all of these strange personality islands that started filling your head." She continued to tell everything that's happened to the fascinated human. "Just now, there is something that's apparently trying to reach your brain. I don't know what it would do to you, but I don't want to find out…"

Felix, along with the rest of his emotions back at the headquarters, watched Disgust's explanation of the situation. The emotions couldn't believe Disgust tried, and succeeded to talk to her human, something that hasn't been done before, while Felix himself was trying to digest everything he had just heard. He was the first human to not being controlled by those emotions. That must have meant something, he thought. If he could have broken the emotions' control over him, then he could know how to eventually control his own emotions, right?

"So, come on Felix." Disgust said. "Let us back in your head so we could help you." She told him with a smile, causing the rest of the emotions to watch in disbelief as Disgust's plan seemed to have worked.

But Felix's answer wasn't what they were all expecting…

"No"

"What!?" Disgust asked in shock, the rest of the emotions were surprised as well.

"Why should I be controlled by a bunch of tiny creatures that up to this point were all believed to be imaginary? If I was able to think, feel and create memories without you, there's got to be a reason for it, right? Maybe it will take a little more time to control my emotions to different levels, but I can probably handle it…" He replied with a cocky smile, thinking he didn't need his emotions if he was able to get rid of them.

"Don't you understand that your brain could be damaged!?" Disgust shouted at him. She couldn't believe he was acting like that when she just told him he was in danger.

"Once again, I managed to make you guys useless. I think I can handle that thing in my brain with no problems."

At that point, Disgust was starting to feel sorry that she gave Felix his cockiness and somewhat self-pride. "You just don't get it that your brain could get hurt really badly?" She asked again. "We are trying to help you! It's our job as your emotions to help you and protect you from any kind of danger!" She exclaimed.

"But that's all there's to it, right?" Felix asked, starting to get impatient with Disgust. "It's just about doing your job, isn't it? You don't care about how I turn out or if I succeed in something. You don't care about me as a person, you just care about doing your job, don't you?" He asked. "You and your other emotion friends just care about doing your part and that's it, correct? Why would I want you carless emotions to control me?" Felix spat at Disgust, who quickly answered him.

"OF COURSE WE CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Her scream caught Felix, along with the rest of the emotions, unprepared. The emotions themselves could have also sworn that Disgust has mentioned all of them, counting herself as well this time around.

Following her scream, Disgust took a deep breath before explaining herself. "Remember the time when the teacher failed you on that test because he thought you copied from another girl? It was Anger who made you fight so you could get the score you deserved and also proved the teacher he was wrong!" Anger blinked when he heard Disgust tell the story. He remembered how furious he was about it, as Felix studied hard for that test. "Remember the time you were afraid to go with your drunk friends in their car and was saved because of it? It was Fear who made you consider getting inside that car because he didn't want you to die in your teens!" Disgust continued, making Fear remember the night he saved Felix's life by making him avoid that car ride which was later reported to end in disaster. "Remember when you failed that horrid History test and everyone came to cheer you up and tell you it wasn't the end of the world? It was Sadness who helped comfort you so and made your friends tell you it was nothing and that life goes on!" Sadness was starting to tear up a bit, getting emotional from remembering his contribution. "Remember that time when you got an A+ on your final project in high-school and everyone cheered for you when you presented it? It was Joy who made you feel happy about yourself and all that you managed accomplish!" Joy found himself smiling when Disgust mentioned his name, making him seem important to Felix's life.

The emotions watched Disgust's speech with their jaw dropped. They did do all of these things because they loved Felix and wanted him to lead a long and happy life, and they couldn't thank Disgust enough for making him realize that.

Once all of that was done, Disgust took another deep breath in order to prepare herself for what she was about to say next…

"Remember the time you were picked at in school? The times when you just couldn't catch a break? The times you thought the world was against you? The times you were sick in your bed? The times you just couldn't believe how stupid the world could be, and you just pushed all of these things away without giving any of it a second thought and maybe even threw a sarcastic remark towards all of those bad things because you knew you were better than that?" She asked Felix, shouting the last few words. "Can you guess who was there for you throughout all of those times?" Disgust attacked, not noticing a tear was actually showing up in one of her eyes. "Do you know who lead your emotions through your long-term memory in order to help you? Do you know who volunteered to go back there once coming back didn't help us? Do you know who was there for you ever since the moment you were born?"

Felix and the rest of the emotions looked at Disgust without the ability to believe what she was saying. Felix realized how much his emotions did care a lot for him, while the other four emotions realized Disgust might not have said the truth about a certain matter.

"It was me, Felix. Throughout it all." She admitted to be there for him ever since he came to be. "Everything the other emotions did for you, I did times ten. I assigned them roles, I thought about the basic way to come at any situation, I did all of these things so that you would have the best life anyone has ever had! I admit, I treated you as a job at the beginning; but once you grew up and we came across more people, I realized that you are WAY more than that. I worked hard every day to make your life great because believe me or not, you deserve it, Felix. You deserve it a lot more than some of the morons we came across throughout the years and I want you to know it! If I did it just for the sake of doing a job, I would have left all that "fair" stuff to Anger and won't give any other action you do a second thought. But you're the best human I could have ever been asked to lead; and I'm not going to let that little sassiness I put inside of you get in my way of saving you!"

Disgust breathed heavily from her long speech. Felix and the emotions stared at her catching her breath as the emotions noticed the console was slowly starting to regain color.

"Please let us back in your head, Felix." Disgust said as she fell to her knees, probably due to exhaustion, her eyes filled with tears. "We care a lot about you and we must save you. I must save you… because I love you, Felix."

All the sudden, the console at the headquarters regained its full color much to the others' amazement. Sadness quickly pulled the memory which was stuck inside of it out, causing Felix to start crying, realizing that his emotions would go above and beyond for him.

* * *

Felix woke up in his apartment, realizing he was probably crying in his sleep. Fear quickly got on the controls and made Felix get out of bed and turn on his laptop. Once the computer was up and running, Felix entered his Reddit account and quickly deleted the post he had written earlier, happy that there were no views for it after he posted it. When the message informing him about the successful removal of his post, it was obvious to Felix's emotions that their problem was finally solved. With a small smile granted to him by Joy, Felix headed back to bed and returned to sleep.

Now that Felix was back under their control, the emotions sighed in relief, especially when the giant Felix statue along with the rest of the uncharacteristic personality islands started to crumble and fall apart into the memory dump, where their ruins will remain forgotten forever.

After a few short moments, Disgust came back to the headquarters through the same hatch day-dreams are coming from. Once she got out of there, the rest of the emotions hugged her tight for all she has done. "Okay people; I know I saved our lives and everything, but please let me go." She said in her usual snobby tone, but she didn't spare her team from a smile full of gratitude. "Good job, everyone. I'll continue dream duty, you go get some rest. You all deserve it."

There were no complains as the rest of the emotions headed back to their room while Disgust returned to her position at the center of Felix's console, about to watch the dreams made for tonight. As the dreams played on, Disgust leaned back in her chair and started applying nail-polish to her nails while occasionally picking at what was on. Though the dreams were wired and not much to her taste, she couldn't really complain about them.

They were Felix's dreams, and what made him sleep well rolled with her.

* * *

 **I'm getting this out of the way first; that "I love you" part is NOT and I repeat, NOT meant to be romantic in any way, shape, or form. This is meant to be more of a mother's love or like a big sister. NO SHIPPING INTENDED!**

 **Now with that out of the way, we're almost done! We've got only one more chapter to go and it will be more of an epilouge than anything else. With that said, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because like I said, I really enjoyed writing it!**

 **See you next time and waiting to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this was uploaded WAY later than intended. Sorry about that, guys. Some personal issues were in need of being taken care of before I got to this. But anyway, our epilouge is here! Hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

It's been five days since the accident in Felix's mind took place. The morning after Felix talked with his main emotion, everything was the same as it ever was. The emotions, led by Disgust, controlled Felix throughout it like nothing happened, and the same applied for the rest of the week.

The subject of the entire event was never brought up by anyone of the emotions, as they just reassumed their roles without any debate. The reason as to why this was never brought up again was because Disgust figured out that the less they would talk about it, the less likely Felix will remember the memory and cause the entire thing to happen again. The only thing the emotions kept talking about regarding their big adventure, was Disgust's confession that she cared about Felix just as much as the rest of them.

One thing did change however; Felix knew about the emotions. Disgust talked to him face to face and admitted that what was represented in "Inside Out" is actually real. No human ever knew about this fact, but now that one did know about it what would happen?

Worrying about the uncertainty of the situation was the thing Fear worried about the most. No one knew what happened when a human becomes self-aware of his emotions up until now. Therefore, no one knew what happens if emotions re-gain their control over a person like they did, and in the same way they did. Were there any adjustments needed to be made? Was something in their way of work due to a change?

Five days later and it seems nothing was drastically different about the way of work. Felix didn't even bring up the theory about the emotions being real anymore. It was just like the old days before he saw "Inside Out".

The real world didn't have that many things to fix up, much to the emotions' relief. They did helped Felix apologize to Britney for the day he went insane and pretty much embarrassed both of them during lunch break, an apology which his friend accepted. It didn't seem like somebody in their school remembered that scene anyway, so there was no real harm done.

* * *

One thing was new though; Felix has made through his first year of college successfully, much to his emotions' delight.

"Yea-Yeah! He killed it this year!" Joy cheered for Felix, happy about the high grades he got throughout his first year.

"I guess it's nice to not have any bad grades…" Sadness mumbled.

"Now we have to start worrying about the upcoming years." Fear already started thinking about the time lessons will resume next year. "As you all know, the other years tend to be the harder than the first…"

"First we have a holiday to get through!" Anger yelled at him. "About time we'll get some rest from all of those projects and tests."

"Yay for summer break!" Joy said with his regular enthusiasm.

"Do you think there's a chance Felix will fail next year?" Sadness asked out of nowhere.

"Of course he won't." Disgust answered from near the console, gathering the attention of her team. "The guy aced one year of college with no problem. What's another few year of college for our boy, right?" She asked in her usual snobby tone, but this time she sounded a lot more excited and cheerful about it all, not once doubting her human.

"Word!" Joy pointed at Disgust and voiced his support of their leader's word.

"Hey, aren't those Britney and Antony?" Sadness pointed at the screen, bringing all the emotions' attention to the control panel.

With Disgust's approval, Joy took the helm at controlling Felix for the start of the conversation. "Hey, guys!" Felix called to his two friends, who ran up to him for a group hug. That hug created a yellow memory which rolled into the headquarters, as well as kept Friendship Island working.

"We did it! One year of college down!" Britney squealed once they all broke out of the hug.

"Just three more and we're done with this!" Antony added.

"Let's enjoy our vacation first, though." Felix brought up.

"What's wrong, Felix?" Antony asked teasingly. "Afraid of the upcoming years?"

"Why should I be afraid of it?" He asked back, looking for a quick second at his head. "My head will help me through those other years. I know it will." Felix declared.

Antony was a bit confused by the answer, but the emotions in Felix's mind were proud of him for that answer. "Well said, buddy." Disgust approved of his comeback.

As the three friends walked out of the school, plans started to arise as to what they're going to do now to celebrate the end of the semester. "So, what do you want to do today?" Britney asked.

"I think "Five Nights at Freddy's 4" is already out…" Antony answered.

At his answer, Disgust sighed and rolled her eyes before pressing a few buttons on Felix's console. "The forth one is already out? Man, this guy shits out games faster than I can say the damn title." Felix said once a green memory rolled into headquarters.

"You love it, shut up." Antony replied.

"Let's correct that assumption, dude." Felix raised his finger, still under Disgust's control. "You love the games; I just love watching you screaming like a little girl at the jump-scares. Second of all, this has nothing to do with the fact the first game isn't even a year old and there are already four games!"

"He has a point, you know." Britney told Antony, who turned to face her with shock.

"Babe! You're supposed to be on my side!" He said, causing Felix to laugh at his reaction.

After supplying Felix with the laugh, Joy decided to give Felix an idea regarding later tonight. "Hey, can I call John and Sara and ask them if they want to come over? They love these games." He asked.

"I don't see why not." Antony shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, cool. I'll talk to you later!" Felix told his friends before heading towards his car and driving away back to his apartment.

* * *

A few months later in Felix's long-term memory, the memory janitors were going through some of Felix's memories in order to see what could stay, and what could be thrown away in favor of new memories. Along their searches, they found one grey memory.

"What do you think this one is?" One asked the other.

Both examined it carefully to see both John and Sara, Felix's friends, in his eye sight, but were not sure what this memory stood for.

"I have no idea what this one represents."

"Think we could throw it? It's grey after all, probably something Felix won't need."

Without much argument, the janitors threw the memory into an already existing pile of grey memories before throwing all of them into the memory dump, where they stay forgotten until they would just fade away and disappear from the person's mind.

THE END

* * *

 **Done! Thanks to all of those who read, reviewed, followed and favorited!**

 **I've got to say, this was a hard one to write. It did made me appreciate "Inside Out" A WHOLE lot more, because I realized how much easy it would have been to screw that movie up...**

 **Quick note, no. I don't hate "Five Nights at Freddy's". I just find it funny how quickly a new game releases every time.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
